Do You Believe In Second Chances
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when you get a second chance with the one who you thought was lost to you forever? What happens when what was lost is all of a sudden found again?
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe In Second Chances?**

On a plane headed from Los Angeles to Port Charles, New York there is a young, petite woman who with her suitcases in hand boards the plane and as soon as she gets on to the plane she says to herself "I can't wait until I get back home...I can't wait until I come back home to you because I realize that not only is Port Charles home but that you are my home!" The young woman is looking at the photograph as she is talking to it...In the photograph it is a picture of Michael Corinthos III as the young woman is revealed to be Starr Manning in the flesh. Starr is on her way back to Port Charles but little does Starr know that everything has changed in Port Charles and not to mention that Michael has since seldom moved on with his life.

Meanwhile on a separate plane on a private jet headed from Llanview, Pennsylvania to Port Charles, New York is Todd getting into his private jet ready to go back to Port Charles the place he used to call home he is now getting ready to return to Port Charles not only to reclaim his newspaper The Port Charles Sun but to re-claim his life in Port Charles the life he was about to start. Todd gets into his plane as he says to the pilot "How much longer until we get back to Port Charles?" The pilot then says to him "We will be there in a few hours!" Todd then says "Good...because there is just so much in Port Charles that I have left to accomplish as well as a few other people that I have to see particularly a special someone that I have to see!" The pilot then says "Who in particular is it...Mr. Manning?" Todd then says "Her name is Carly but at the same time you just do what you're told...and what I am telling you to do is get to Port Charles ASAP as in like right now!" The pilot then says "Yes Mr. Manning...I'll get right on that!"

Todd is awfully determined to get back to Port Charles since he did try to re-start his life in Llanview trying to adjust to being back there but it just wasn't the same any more even though he now has a better relationship with his son Jack and his daughter Dani but things with Blair are not the same anymore and they will never be again whereas with Tea things are shaky.

Meanwhile in Port Charles at the airport Starr's plane has just landed in Port Charles as Starr comes off the runway and into the airport as Starr then says "It is so great to be back...especially great to be back here in Port Charles but even better I have the chance to finally make things right with you Michael!" Starr then gets her suitcases as she ends up going outside of the airport as she motions for a taxi as the taxi drives up to her as Starr then proceeds to put her things into the taxi. The taxi driver then says to Starr "So where in Port Charles do you want to go?"

Starr then says to the taxi driver "I am heading to the Metro Court Hotel...and I need to get there as fast as possible!"

The taxi driver takes that as his cue as he ends up driving Starr to the Metro Court Hotel

Meanwhile Todd's private jet has just landed in Port Charles landing at a private airport as Todd gets off the plane off the runway and proceeds to get into his limo as he has people putting his luggage into the trunk of the limo as Todd then says to the driver barking at him "Metro Court Hotel...and step on it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Metro Court Hotel)**

Starr has just got back into Port Charles as she ends up at the Metro Court Hotel trying to check into the hotel when she comes up to the front desk Olivia is there. Olivia then says "Starr...I didn't think I would ever see you here again especially in Port Charles and especially after the way you left here breaking up with Michael."

Starr then said "Olivia I didn't think that I would be back here either and I hated how things ended with Michael but that is why I'm back now...to fix things between me and Michael but I realized that Port Charles is where I belong." Carly overheard the tail end of Olivia and Starr's conversation as she comes up behind Starr by saying "Starr I didn't think you would ever come back to Port Charles but the better question is why now especially after the way you broke my son's heart?" Starr then said "Carly I came back because I realized that being here is not only where I belong but I made a mistake even leaving in the first place and not to mention L.A. just wasn't for me anymore." Carly then asks Starr about her father Todd.

Starr then says "Last I heard from my dad...he was in Llanview working on trying to repair his relationship with Jack, Dani and the rest of my family especially after we found out that my Uncle Victor was alive." Carly then said "I can only imagine what Todd did as soon as he found out that Victor was alive." Starr then said "Better question Carly is if you still have feelings for my dad and if you do then I do have to wonder if you've moved on?"

Carly then said "I haven't been able to but it begs the question of whether or not you still love Michael or if you've moved on?" Starr then answers by saying "I tried to move on...really I did by not only focusing on my music but also trying to meet someone else but I kept thinking about Michael and just how things would have been like if I hadn't left."

Carly then tells Starr all about the fact that Michael is hung up on his brother Morgan's girlfriend Kiki Jerome but that he has never really been the same either since Starr left. Starr realizes just how badly she hurt Michael and how she desperately wants to make things right between them by saying to Carly "I was wondering if I could book a room here at the Metro Court?"

Carly then said "Of course Starr...there is a reason why I always liked you." Carly then makes sure Starr's luggage as well as all of her belongings are set up in one of the rooms in the Metro Court as Starr then says to Carly "I am heading to Michael's...because I want to surprise him but also because I have to make him see that I still love him!"

Carly then says "Anything to get him away from Kiki is great in my book!" Starr then eventually leaves the Metro Court to head over to Michael's apartment.

**(Metro Court Hotel)**

After Carly is about to leave to go back upstairs a voice calls out to Carly by saying Carly's name. The voice takes Carly by surprise as she says "Todd!"

Carly turns around and when she does she is face to face with Todd for the first time in months.


End file.
